


Hot Damn

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [13]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't wake the beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am terrible at titles  
> 2\. I am terrible at summaries  
> 3\. This chapter was actually pretty great

Warm sunlight filters through the curtains, dust particles floating in the beams of light. (Y/n) opens her eyes to find a half dressed Mark leaning over top of her. He's grinning. She narrows her eyes and rolls over. "What?"

"Have a good sleep?"

(Y/n) unlocks her phone and scrolls through her notifications. "I mean, sure. Would have been better had someone not woken me up from it."

Mark rolls his eyes and begins grabbing his clothes for the day. She's never been a morning person. "Do you wanna do something today?"

"I don't knooooow. I just woke up. Give me some time, man," she says, sitting up and pushing off the blankets. Nothing of interest happened overnight. She rubs her eyes. "Don't you have to do stuff?"

"I'm just hanging out with Arin and Danny. I have time." Mark comes over and plants a kiss on her lips. He pulls away and meets her eyes. "You have terrible morning breath, my dear."

(Y/n) rolls her eyes and pushes Mark's face away. She stands up and walks towards the door as she says, "Well you're a jerk so..."

Mark abandons his clothes and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "I don't think you think that's true."

"It is the most true. The truest true to ever true." Mark buries his face in the crook of her neck. He presses a kiss to the skin before pulling away. (Y/n) hums to herself as she gets her cereal in the kitchen and sits on the counter, munching on it.

Mark comes into the room on his phone and immediately starts reading something. "'Mark, I don't want to be offensive but (y/n) is hot!' 'You got lucky, man!' 'Power couple of the fucking century.'" Mark clicks his phone off. "Et cetera, et cetera..." He stands between (y/n)'s legs, hands on her thighs. "And you swore to god they didn't like you."

She continues to chew with the same unamused expression. "What time is it?"

Mark hesitates. "...I'm not answering that."

"Mark. What time."

"7:30..." This gets him a swift punch in the arm and a bop on the head. "Ow!" He takes a few steps back, laughing. "What was that for?!"

"I only get up early for work and you, you son of a bitch, woke me up before 9! I'll kill you!" (Y/n) yells, tossing her bowl in the sink. Mark takes off in a mad dash and books it up the stairs, tripping a few times. (Y/n) is hot on his heels and she traps him between the door to their bedroom and the stairs, her hand firmly on the handle.

Mark laughs. "Did you seriously just chase me down?"

"Damn right I did. First you make me do a stupid hot sauce challenge with you and now you wake me up early. I'm going to push you down the goddamn stairs, Mark."

"May I make a final request?"

"Sure."

"Can we make out?"

"No. I have terrible morning breath, remember?" (Y/n) says. She has to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Worth it." Mark grabs her hips and pulls her close, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. (Y/n)'s one hand tangles itself into Mark's hair as his mouth and tongue work magic over her own. Her other hand, however, slips from the door handle and opens it at the same instant that Mark leans back into it, sending the duo crashing to the floor. "That... on the other hand, was not worth it."

"Agreed," she groans, pushing herself up to get off of him but Mark plants his hands on her waist, keeping her down.

"I don't believe we were finished, babe."

"Too bad for you." (Y/n) presses a final kiss to his lips before standing up and returning back down the stairs, leaving a stunned Mark sprawled on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms, and suggestions go down there in the comments. Hit me up, brah.


End file.
